jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey
The Monkey is a mischievous primate from the Disney Junior television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. His vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Role in the series The Monkey makes a brief cameo appearance in the episode "Hats Off to Hook!," as Captain Hook is consistently searching his ship for his missing hat. Hook soon spots Jake with his hat believing that the young pirates have stolen his hat as revenge. But before Hook could attempt to retrieve his hat he is accidentally land on a catapult that launches the captain into the sky and crashing on Never Land. The Monkey is briefly spotted as Jake use his spyglass to find where Hook landed. The Monkey makes another brief cameo in the episode "Yo Ho, Food to Go!", after Captain Hook and Mr. Smee steal Jake and his crew healthy snacks they attempt to flee to Mysterious River to eat them in peace. Jake and his crew soon pursue the villainous duo to the river and demand they return the snacks at once. Hook merely scoff at the young pirate's demands. But this is short-lived as a mischievous Monkey swoops down from a jungle vine and swipes the banana out of Hook's hand and tosses the peel back at the captain forcing, Hook and Smee to search for a new place to eat them in peace. The Monkey first formal appearance in the episode "Jake's Jungle Groove" where he stole Cubby's bongos which the young pirates were using to help Jake develop dance moves. The bongos also had the ability to force Captain Hook to dance uncontrollably, prompting the villain to attack in an attempt to destroy the musical instrument. The episode ends with the Monkey deciding to return the bongos but join Jake and his crew in their dance party with Marina the mermaid and her friends. The Monkey would reappear in "Captain Hook's Parrot". Here, Skully is kidnapped by Hook and the Monkey uses the banana peels to slow Hook and his crew down, giving Jake, Izzy, and Cubby some time to catch up. The Monkey reappears in the episode "Pirate Rock!" he was among Jake and his crew's other Never Land friends watching the concert held at Pirate Rock . The Monkey reappears in the episode "It's a Winter Never Land!" he appears with Marina and Jake's other Never Land friends who came to Pirate Island for Jake's and his crew Winter Treasure Day party. The Monkey reappears in the episode "Cubby's Mixed Up Map" with other monkeys they swipe Cubby's map from Captain Hook and his crew. The Monkey makes a cameo at the end of the episode "Hook's Playful Plant!". The Monkey reappears in the episode "Invisible Jake", Jake and his crew discover the Pirate Magician's Lair, while searching through the various wonder within the magician's lair Jake come across a gold ring that turns the wearer invisible. Jake and crew decide to take the ring before it falls into the wrong hands. Captain Hook and his crew soon arrive determined to claim the ring power for himself. As Jake and his crew flee with the ring Hook and his men attempt to gain control of it the ring but it ends up in the hands of a mischievous monkey that activates the ring. While Jake and Hook crew search for the silly monkey, Izzy soon discovers a trail of banana peels and offer another banana for the invisible ring. The Monkey agrees to the deal returning the ring just in time as Hook and his forces attempt to swipe the ring from Izzy. The Monkey reappears in the episode "Pirate-Sitting Pirates", while enjoying a snack on the beach Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully meal was interrupted by a mischievous monkey who steals Skully's crackers forcing the pirate parrot to give chase with Jake and his crew in pursuit. Meanwhile, Captain Hook and his crew were on the search for treasure using his treasure detector when the mischievous monkey swipes Hook's hat forcing the captain to join the chase but in the captain's pursuit Hook. The Monkey makes a brief reappearance in the episode "The Remarkable Beardini!" sneaking into Pirate Island Hideout and later being chased out by Cubby as it attempts to take the Invisibility Ring. The Monkey makes a brief reappearance at the end of the episode"Escape from Ghost Island", Hook and his crew soon return to Never Land after the whole ordeal on Ghost Island. While walking on the beach Hook and his crew stumble upon a moving treasure chest, fearing it was Captain Wraith has returned for revenge Hook and his crew flee from the chest. Unknown to Hook the Monkey was inside the chest lunging on top the treasure. Spin-offs Jake's Never Land Pirate School The Monkey makes a brief appearance in the episode "Dancing with Pirates ", Jake explains to the viewers that pirates have a lot of tasks to do and even dancing can be a useful pirate skill. Printed material In the storybook Follow That Sound. Cubby has plans to play the harmonica at Marina the Mermaid's big party tonight. But that sneaky snook Captain Hook hate the sound of the harmonica and decides to take it so he'll finally have some peace and quiet. But as Hook and Smee attempt to flee with the harmonica it is soon snatched away from the villainous duo by the Monkey who runs off into the Never Jungle forcing Jake and his crew to follow. Once Jake and his friends catch up to the monkey they soon ask the harmonica to return the harmonica which the monkey refuses. Jake and his crew soon come up with the idea to trade another musical interment for the harmonica. Using two coconuts the young pirates create maracas which the monkey happily trades for the harmonica. Cubby was so grateful he invites the monkey to join the party at Shipwreck Beach. The monkey and Cubby later help Mr. Smee get Captain Hook to sleep by playing a lullaby. Later that evening the monkey and Cubby enjoy playing their music for Marina the party. The Monkey is last seen sneaking aboard the Jolly Roger still playing his maracas preventing Hook from getting the song out of his head. The Monkey makes a brief reappearance in the storybook adaption of Cubby’s Mixed-Up Map. As Captain Hook and his crew were making there way through Monkey Jungle to find the legendary Golden Dinghy using Cubby's Map. The Monkey is able to take it away from Hook long enough for Jake and his crew could catch up. Cubby is able to reclaim his map after swapping it to the monkey for banana. Video games The Monkey appears in the "Jake's Never Land Pirate School App." He can be spotted during the Map & Spyglass segment. The players learn to navigate Never Land with Cubby and then use the spyglass to find exciting treasures with Jake. The Monkey reappears in the online game "Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt". In order to recapture one of the presents that blew onto Never Land Captain Hook and Mr. Smee must distract the monkey. The Monkey makes a brief cameo in the Disney Junior online game "Sharky and Bones' Pirate Rock", Sharky and Bones host a concert on Pirate Rock and its up to the player to collect the various gems as Sharky and Bones play hit songs from the series. Episode Appearances Gallery Holidayjake.jpg|"It's A Winter Never Land" Marina04.jpg|"Pirate Rock" Izzy hugging Cubby.JPG Snapshot 32 (1-21-2014 8-39 PM).png Monkey- Jake's Jungle Groove.jpg SkullHook&Monkey-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.jpg Marina& Never Land friends-Pirate Rock.jpg Monkey01.jpg Monkey02.png Monkey03.png Monkey04.png Jake&crew-Jake's Jungle Groove.jpg CubbyMarina&Monkey-It's a Winter Never Land.jpg Izzy&Monkey- Jake's Jungle Groove.png IzzyMarina-It's a Winter Never Land.jpg Monkey-Invisible Jake.jpg Lucille&Monkey-It's a Winter Never Land!.jpg Monkey-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.jpg Monkey-Pirate-Sitting Pirates02.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Jungle Groove01.jpg Marina-pirate rock.jpg Monkey-Captain Hook's Parrot01.jpg Monkey-Captain Hook's Parrot02.jpg Monkey-Captain Hook's Parrot03.jpg Octopus-Jake's Never Land Pirate School App.jpg Monkey-Invisible Jake05.jpg Monkey-Invisible Jake03.jpg Monkey-Invisible Jake02.jpg Monkey-Invisible Jake06.jpg Monkey-Invisible Jake04.jpg Monkey groupshot-Invisible Jake0.jpg Monkey&Hook-Pirate-Sitting Pirates.png Groupshot- Pirate Sitting Pirates06.jpg Groupshot- Pirate Sitting Pirates05.jpg Groupshot-Pirate Sitting Pirates03.jpg Groupshot-Pirate Sitting Pirates02.jpg Monkey-Pirate Sitting Pirates09.jpg Monkey-Pirate Sitting Pirates04.jpg Monkey-Pirate Sitting Pirates10.jpg Monkey-Pirate Sitting Pirates06.jpg Monkey-Pirate Sitting Pirates07.jpg Monkey-Pirate Sitting Pirates08.jpg Hook&crew-Pirate Sitting Pirates02.jpg Hook-Pirate Sitting Pirates05.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Sitting Pirates02.jpg Monkey-Pirate Sitting Pirates03.jpg Hook-Pirate Sitting Pirates04.jpg Have-a-Banana Grove-Plundering Pup03.jpg Have-a-Banana Grove-Plundering Pup02.jpg Have-a-Banana Grove-Plundering Pup 01.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt02.jpg Smee-Hook's Merry Winter Treasure Hunt02.jpg Lucille&Monkey-It's a Winter Never Land!02.jpg Groupshot-It's a Winter Never Land!02.jpg Map & Spyglass-Jake's Never Land Pirate Schoolapp03.jpg Monkey-Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpg Castaway Cove-Never Land Pirate Schoolapp01.jpg LeapFrog-Jake and the Never Land Pirates06.jpg SkullyMarinaSandy-Pirate Rock game01.jpg monkey-Escape from Ghost Island.jpg Monkey-Captain Hook's Parrot04.jpg Monkey-Captain Hook's Parrot05.jpg Monkey-Captain Hook's Parrot06.jpg Monkey-Captain Hook's Parrot07.jpg Follow That Sound-page14.jpg Follow That Sound-page13.jpg Follow That Sound-page12.jpg Follow That Sound-page11.jpg Follow That Sound-page10.jpg Follow That Sound-page08.jpg Follow That Sound-page06.jpg Cubby's Mixed Up Map book12.jpg Monkey&Sharky-Cubby's Mixed Up Map01.jpg Hook&crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map09.jpg HookJake&crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map03.jpg HookJake&crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map02.jpg Hook-Cubby's Mixed Up Map14.jpg Hook-Cubby's Mixed Up Map13.jpg Hook-Cubby's Mixed Up Map12.jpg Hook-Cubby's Mixed Up Map11.jpg MonkeyHook&crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map02.jpg MonkeyHook&crew-Cubby's Mixed Up Map01.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Cubby's Mixed Up Map01.jpg Jake&crew-Hook's Playful Plant!26.jpg Jake&crew-Hook's Playful Plant!25.jpg Monkey-Hook's Playful Plant!01.jpg Monkey-Hats Off to Hook!01.jpg Marina& Never Land friends-It's a Winter Never Land!01.jpg Fisher-Price-Gift-Sets-YO-HO-Lets-Glow-Figure-1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Silent characters Category:Monkeys Category:Primates